Heartless
by adreamer212
Summary: Her order has arrived.


**AN: Hi there!**

**The idea came up when I was watching Jabbawockeez's Youtube channel. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm weird. **

**But hey, let's consider it as a Valentine's gift. Well, belated Valentine's gift. **

**My English still sucks so... hope this piece doesn't heart your eyes so much.**

**Enjoy! :) (I hope)**

**You love Spemily and I love you.**

**Pretty Little Liars is not mine. If it's mine, you'll know. (Full of Spemily of course.)**

* * *

The girl lived alone in her new apartment. With the salary she had, this place was a little too big for a single lady. But who cares, she had money and she used it. No one could blame her. The doctor enjoyed her first month of an independent woman after moving out from her ex's house.

Yes, that was pretty much it.

Until she found out that she couldn't clean up the place by herself due to her busy job. She could hire someone though. But well, it was 2120, why hire a person you know nothing about while you could purchase an IOU.

In case you people don't know what an IOU is, it's kind of a type of robots that will help you with everything if you put it in their systems. It was really helpful for humans since all they needed was asked and the robot would download exactly what they needed through the company's store to complete their jobs.

The IOU was expensive but it was Emily Fields we were talking about. The doctor who had developed the "Reborn" project which had been saving tons of people from dying and giving them a chance to live a longer life. Maybe to live eternal.

Funny huh? An amazing doctor but couldn't clean up her own place.

The doorbell was ringing. Luckily, the girl was at home at the moment. As she opening the door, a man stepped in and showed her bunch of papers to sign while two other men delivering a human size box to the center of her living room.

"Ms. Fields, an IOU just like you ordered. It's a special version from our chairman since you've helped him save his daughter. You need to sign here, here, here, here and here. There's an emergency button we've attached to the wall. Push it when you need our help. Otherwise, all you need to make IOU work is speak to it. We hope you enjoy our product. Have a nice day."

* * *

**Day 1**

The men had left, leaving Emily in her living room with her new IOU. Carefully, she spoke.

"Start!"

The box slowly opened to both sides, revealing Emily's cleaning assistant. The doctor started to know why this cost her half salary of a year. Sure it could be helpful but Emily knew that wasn't the whole reason. The other half must be about its look. At this point, Emily was sure her IOU was the most beautiful product this company had ever created. The IOU stepping out was a brunette. Her skin was pale, not too pale. Pale enough to show off the color of her eyes. They were brown, light brown though. Her hair was curled slightly at the end. She probably had the same height with the doctor. Maybe they could share clothes. Yeah, that would be fun.

The IOU scanned Emily from head to toes, smiling, spoke.

"Hello, Ms. Emily Fields. I'm your new IOU. From your wishes, I'm here to help you with cleaning your apartment. However, I was designed to also help you with personal issues such as: health, work, family, friends… These are things a special version needs to care of. I can start my job right now if you want. Is there anything you want to ask, Ms. Fields?"

Emily was so amused with her cleaning assistant. She even couldn't address this IOU as "it" anymore. In fact, she was going to use "she". She looked just like human and that voice Emily swore was the most unique voice she had ever heard. Husky, lively and… sexy. The tanned girl smiled, questioned like she was talking with her friends.

"Where do you get that voice?"

"The creators used the information from your profile and from international sources to create an IOU that they were sure you would like. You must have described a voice you like in some interviews, Ms. Fields." The IOU replied quickly, easily satisfied Emily's curiousness.

"Oh, right. Maybe the one I talked about my favorite singers. Anyway, do you have a name?" The doctor nodded, came up with new question.

"Yes, you can call me IOU or cleaner or helper, Ms. Fields."

"No, no, no, no. Those are too… thingy. I mean you're too human. I… forget what I just said. I'll give you a new name." Tapping her index finger under her chin, Emily grinned. "Spencer! Yes, Spencer. You look like a Spencer to me. Do you like that name?"

"Spencer…" The IOU thinking for a while, smiling. "Yes, I like that name. Thank you, Ms. Fields."

"Cool! I'm gonna call you Spencer from now on. And you can call me Emily. Drop that "Ms. Fields". That's too formal."

"But Ms. Fie…"

"No but, that's an order."

"Yes, Ms. Fi… Yes, Emily."

* * *

**Month 1**

"Spencer." The doctor called out from her working room.

"Yes, Emily." Spencer came in almost in a blink, waiting for orders.

"What are you doing out there?" Emily putting her head on her hands, smiling, asked.

"I'm cleaning the kitchen, Emily."

"Again? C'mon, that's the fifth time of today."

"I'm not allowed to have free time. I need to do something, Emily."

The doctor narrowed her eyes, seemed like Spencer really loved to follow rules. And who the hell wrote those rules anyway. They were all stupid. Emily had figured a new way to break rules for her cleaning assistant.

"You'll just keep doing your job behind my back even when I ask you to relax, won't you?"

"I'm sorry but yes, I will, Emily."

"What if I give you new job to do in those free times?"

"I will complete your order, Emily."

Beaming mischievously, the doctor took out a book from her shelf, walking all the way to Spencer and gestured the IOU to sit down next to her.

"Whenever you have free time, read it. This's a cute and romantic love story. When you finish, inform me, I'll give you another book. Don't try to cheat, I'll check later." Emily giggled, knowing for sure Spencer would never cheat.

"Okay. But that bookshelf is so high, you may fall when you try to get books. I can download them from the store. You don't have to…"

"No! You'll miss the fun if you read eBooks." Emily cut Spencer off, gently getting the book back. "See? There's a big different when you hold a book. You can feel the weight of words in there like you're holding a new world. Besides, you can't smell eBooks. I don't know how to describe this but I really love it. I usually smell books before I read. Like this." Raised the book in her hands, closing her eyes, Emily took a deep breath in.

Filling with her favorite book's smell, the doctor opened her eyes, gave the book back to Spencer.

"Try it."

Spencer awkwardly repeating what Emily had done, slowly breathed in deeply. The IOU act was so funny. It was like she was a cat trying to figure out if the book was something eatable. Emily couldn't help it, she burst out laughing joyfully.

Looking over at Emily, Spencer broke the rules for the first time. She recorded her owner's beautiful laugh.

* * *

**Month 2**

"Spencer." The doctor laying in her couch, called out from her living room.

"Yes, Emily." Spencer came in instantly, waiting for orders.

"How's your reading going?" Looked up from her phone, she asked.

"I'm reading the last chapter of the new book you give me. I'm enjoying it, Emily."

"Good job. I'm so proud of you." Emily's eyes fixed on the phone, missed a chance to see a smile crept onto Spencer's face. The doctor continued. "I'm listening to B's new album. She's amazing. What kind of music do you like, Spencer?"

"I know music but I haven't known what kind I like yet, Emily."

Emily sat up immediately, her eyes widened, looking at Spencer in disbelief.

"You "know" music? Spencer, music is supposed to be listened, to be felt. No one "knows" music. That's a weird thing to say."

"I'm so sorry, Emily."

"No, no. It's okay. No need to feel sorry. C'mon, come here, I'll show you."

The doctor switched the screen, showing her playlist. Most of them were love songs though the tanned girl was sure single. She just loved to be happy like characters in the song.

"So this is my playlist. These are songs I love. Love songs. I love to feel love. Sue me." Emily chuckled then she realized something. "Wait, that's not an order. Don't sue me."

Spencer smiled, she was getting used to Emily's joke though two weeks ago she almost sued the doctor for burning her own pancake.

Emily took out her headphones, explained.

"I know you can easily download any song but listening to music with these on is the best." Finished her talk, Emily put them on Spencer ears, made sure Spencer feel comfortable though she wasn't sure her IOU could feel things or not.

She hit play on her most favorite song.

Spencer listening carefully, smiling, nodding with the beautiful melody and lyrics playing in her head. Emily mouthed.

_"__Is it nice?" _

"Yes, Emi…" As her cleaning assistant was about to pull out her headphones, the doctor cupped both her hands on Spencer's, stopping her IOU.

She mouthed again.

_"__Just listen to it."_

The moment Emily's hands touched Spencer's, there was an error message popped up in Spencer's system. It was like Spencer could feel the warm from those hands and could also tell she wanted to feel it.

According to regulations, Spencer had to capture the error and send it back to the mother company. But she didn't. She closed the error message. She didn't capture anything.

Except Emily's smile.

* * *

**Month 3**

"Spencer." The doctor called out from her bed room.

"Yes, Emily." Spencer walked in like she had been waiting for the girl to call.

"Guess who have a date tonight?" Pulling out her dresses, the girl playfully asked.

"I don't know, Emily."

"Oh, c'mon. This's so obvious. Me. I have a date to night." Emily replied, almost sang her answer.

"I'm happy for you, Emily." Spencer responded mechanically.

Didn't look at Spencer, the doctor walking around her room, pulling out the rest of her best choices.

"Thank you, Spencer. Now help me pick a nice outfit for this date."

"They all look beautiful on you, Emily."

"That doesn't count. You said it because I'm nice to you."

"That's not the reason. You're really beautiful, Emily."

There was a long silence after Spencer spoke for the last time. Emily froze in her spot, had no idea how she felt the tension thickened in the air. The doctor blinked, gathered her gestures.

"Anything, you say? Well, maybe I'll go with this blue dress. It matches the color of her eyes." Beaming, changing clothes, Emily glanced over at Spencer. "She has talking eyes, Spencer. They're the most attractive icy blue eyes I've ever seen. I can say I'm willing to be drown in them. And her blonde hair, wow. Maybe she could be in a shampoo commercial instead of being a nurse."

"You look so beautiful in that dress, Emily." Was all Spencer said.

The doctor smiling, whistling her favorite song on the way out the door. The IOU sitting alone in the living room. She didn't know why, well, she was a machine. She always didn't know why. But still, she needed to figure out one thing.

Spencer quietly ordered her system.

"Define: Sad."

* * *

**Month 4**

"Spencer." The doctor called out from her bed room door while stepping into it.

"Yes, Emily." Spencer stood up from the couch in the room, responded

"Oh, you're here. I've had a new haircut. I curled and dyed a little at the end. So… love my new look?" Emily asked cheerfully.

The IOU looked lovingly at her owner, speechless for a moment.

"I love it, Emily."

Emily returned a smile, started changing into something more comfortable at home. Meanwhile, Spencer was struggling to ask a question. Eventually, she gathered her courage, or her electric, or her power, she raised her voice.

"Emily."

"Hmm?"

"If I change I hair and eyes' color, blonde and blue eyes maybe, what do you think, Emily?"

The doctor turned back immediately, narrowing her eyes, raising her eyebrow, questioned.

"Why do you want that?"

"I just want to let you know that the mother company can change those things if you want. They want to make their customers really like the products." Spencer was breaking rules again. She lied. Maybe she should added some truths. "And since you seem into the blonde, icy blue eyes nurse, I can change to be like her, Emily."

Emily sighing, walked over to sit next to Spencer. She linked their fingers together, didn't know those error messages popped up multiple times again in Spencer's system, the tanned spoke.

"Spencer, you don't have to change anything. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Really. More than that nurse. And even if you did not have nice looking, I still wouldn't want you to change a thing. Because I love you just the way you are. When you love somebody, they're always beautiful in your eyes. You hear me? You're beautiful."

Waiting until she received a "Yes, Emily" from Spencer, Emily squeezed their hands once last time before getting to her working room with her paper works.

Spencer had more error messages in her head but she decided to close it all. Instead, she ordered.

"Define: Love."

_"__Love is a feeling that can be found in your heart. It's a beautiful feeling between humans. There are many type of loves but there are three main kinds: family, lovers and friends. The most popular kinds is between lovers. There are some signs to recognize this feeling: you want to spend time with them, you are happy when you talk with them, you are sad when they aren't around, you care for them… All of these signs are unconditional, meaning you are willing to do anything without receiving any favor back."_

That was when Spencer realized a fact. She didn't love Emily. Actually, she couldn't love Emily.

* * *

**Month 10**

"Emily." The IOU called while she was stepping in Emily's bed room.

The crying doctor looked up from her pillow, trying hard to pull a weak smile onto her lips. Her voice was so hoarse.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Are you feeling better? I've done everything in that document in order to help you get over the depression after breaking up. I don't know what to do next. Do you want me to translate other documents in other languages and try to use them, Emily?" Spencer asked worriedly, her voice had hint of panic.

"No, no. No need, Spencer. I'll be okay. I will." The girl spoke out from her blanket, sounded pretty tired.

"Is there anything else I can help, Emily?"

"Yes, actually. Can you come in here and cuddle with me?" Emily offered, opened a small piece of her blanket to invite Spencer in.

Didn't need to ask twice, the IOU had already settled her position on the bed, pulling her owner into her chest, circled slightly the girl's back. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's hips, snuggled closer, smiling.

"Hmm. You're so warm."

Spencer smiled into the doctor's messy hair, ignoring those error messages like usual as Emily continued.

"I've just realized, you're always there for me. I mean not that I own you but… I don't know. It seems nice to have someone like you by my side. Ha, it's really nice actually. You're smart, beautiful, goofy. Don't worry, I love it when you're being goofy. You're also caring and understanding. Even just laying like this I can still feel safe because I know I'll protect me." Deeping her position into Spencer's body, Emily closed her eyes. "If you was a human, I would totally date you. I love you already."

Spencer didn't reply to that. She didn't know how to answer Emily. That was way out of programed. Errors and suggestions kept popping up but the IOU shut it all down. She understood that there was no suggestion that could fix this. That could fix her. She also didn't want to be fixed. She just wanted to be like this with Emily. Her owner raised her voice again.

"Well, I have a habit that I'll buy someone I love presents whenever I'm sad or happy. Now I'm both. So… what do you want? I'll get them all for you. Just say it. Anything."

Spencer pulled Emily a bit away. Just enough so that she could look directly into those dark brown eyes. Spencer's eyes were more alive than ever. It was like those was human's eyes. She replied firmly.

"I want a heart."

Emily blushed. She didn't know what kind of heart Spencer was talking about. She was feeling that tension again. The doctor breathed out her mind.

"Why do you want a heart?"

"Love needs heart. I want a heart so I can love you."

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think?**

**That definition of love is mine, sue me if I'm wrong. Wait! Don't! I can't afford that! :))**

**There's a potential to continue but I haven't known for sure yet.**

**IOU = I own you. :)**


End file.
